


Tanabata

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Genji fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Summer Festival, cause it's cute, cute shit right here lemme tell you, genji's still a cyborg, he gets a bit turned on from your kimono, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji and Reader go to the Tanabata Festival in Japan and Genji confesses his love to them cc:<br/>Really just cute, fluffy stuff ((reader is gender neutral and this is posted on my tumblr //it-is-high-noon-somewhere\\ as well :3))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

Genji handed you a piece of tanzaku paper and a marker, “Here, write down your wish.” The paper was flimsy but held it’s purpose true and with honor. The streets were covered wall to wall and stone to stone in this paper. All with writing of a hopeful wanderer. 

It was a tradition during the Tanabata festival to write down a wish and hang it on a decorated bamboo rod. The very same that hung from every windowsill and balcony in the city. Despite being summer, the decorations took a beating in Japan’s common rain and storms. But if they can survive that, they can surely deliver a message to the spirits. 

His metal fingers brushed yours as you took the paper and tingles ran up and down your arm. “Are there any boundaries to making a wish?” You asked. Coming up with a ridiculous wish was the only thing that came to mind and you didn’t want to accidentally want to offend anyone.

“There are no limits to your heart’s desires. Write what you please.” You could tell from Genji’s tone that he was smiling and the tingles spread to your chest in waves. Singlehandedly tightening the kimono Genji bought you earlier, around your waist, you tried to think of a rational wish. The soft silk rubbing against your skin distracted you momentarily but not for long.

Deciding to go simple, you wrote how you wanted good weather with lots of sun. Genji idly tapped the rods of bamboo against his thigh and nodded thankfully when you gave the marker back. “So what do you want most at this moment?” He questioned while threading string through the paper and tying it to one of the bamboo sticks.

Genji already wrote down his wish and hung it up on his bamboo stick. However, he never let you see what he wrote down. He kept it rolled up and covered the writing with his hand. You didn’t understand why he was so stubborn about it but you didn’t want to pry in case it was really personal.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me what you wrote on yours and I’ll consider telling you mine,” a smirk took shape on your mouth and a small puff of steam whistled from his mask. Genji thanked the lord you couldn’t see how red his cheeks were. Just seeing you in that kimono was driving him absolutely insane. And that little smirk you gave him?? He’s done. Genji down. Someone call Mercy because this man is having a bad case of the butterflies.

“Not a chance. Now tell me what your little heart desires,” His voice was oddly an octave lower and his hands fidgetted by his sides. The behavior was very unlike him but you dismissed it as something in the wind.

“Just for the rain to let up for a little while, I don’t like the humidity too much,” You said truthfully. It was very sticky outside and all the crowds only added to your discomfort. 

The cyborg laughed and bobbed his head in agreement, “I can see why. I mean, just look at your hair.”

Your eye twitched and a deep blush coated your cheeks, “H-huh?! What’s wrong with my hair?” Hands flying to comb out and flatten your frizzy hair, you huffed and muttered a sarcastic, thanks for telling me earlier.

Genji stopped your frantic behavior by running his fingers through your hair and tilting his head to the side. It was cute. Cuter than you’d like to admit.

His cool fingers continued to brush the little knots out for more than what was considered appropriate for just friends. He didn’t seem to care. Or maybe he was too caught up in your eyes to notice. You would never know with his helmet on. Perhaps that’s why he never took it off around you anymore.

You had seen his eyes before. Though the encounters were quite scarce, you treasured them in your fondest memories. It wasn’t every day you got to see those perfect galaxies in his warm brown eyes. Infinite clusters of stars circled his pupil and floated off in his dark chocolate irises. How you wished to see those beautiful brown eyes once more.

You snapped him out of his trance and smiled sweetly, “Thanks for the help... But don’t you think it’s about time to hang those up?”

Genji reluctantly retracted his hand and gave a big sigh.

It was time.

He found a hook and left your wish to sway in the gentle breeze that swept through the city and your bamboo rod to clank against the stone wall. His body language told you he was uncertain and uncomfortable with what he was planning to do next so you put your hand on his shoulder. “Hey Genji, if you’re really that concerned, I don’t have to look at what you wrote down.”

Genji turned to you and cupped your face in his palms with such affection that you were physically taken aback. “That won’t be a problem. I… I want to do this… And I want you to see what I want most.”

He took your hand in yours. His cold, metal hand in your warm, soft one and placed it over his heart. “…I want you to see my heart’s desire.”

Time stood still as Genji unraveled his paper and hung it next to yours.

The universe stopped and your heart skipped a beat.

My wish is to have my feelings returned by the one I love the most. This was written in his messy yet elegant handwriting.

Who was he referring to? You? There was no way! He couldn’t see you like that. How could he? You were just… you... and Genji was like your God standing on the highest pedestal.

He was your everything and to see him with someone else would kill you. After what you two had been through, how could he love another?

Tears welled up in your eyes in confusion and doubt, “I-I don’t understand. Genji?”

He took your hand in his once more and took off his mask with a small hiss of air escaping as he did so.

And there were those beautiful brown eyes. Still shining like the day you first saw them.

“Won’t you return my feelings for you?”


End file.
